DESOLATION
by Raike
Summary: ¿Y qué hacer cuando te sientes atrapado por una verdad que sabes no es la tuya? Desolación... Quizá lo único que puedas sentir. MUY ANGST, DEATHFIC, PERSONAJES ORIGINALES


A veces quisiera saltar del puente.

He estado a punto de hacerlo a diario en los últimos 3 meses y no me he atrevido. La gente pasa a diario y me mira con una cara de consternación mientras mis cabellos se mueven al ritmo del aire que el río trae consigo y que salvaje, deja sentir si tan solo una muestra de la frialdad que se sentirá cuando mi cuerpo caiga contra el agua.

Mil agujas, eso he escuchado. Mil agujas que te perforan al mismo tiempo la piel, que llegan hasta tu carne, que parten tus huesos y se llevan en menos de 10 segundos tu razón.

Me gustaría…

Cuánto me gustaría…

Nadie se imagina lo mucho que me gustaría…

Perderme en diez segundos, perder mi cuerpo, mi mente, que el agua se lleve todas mis penas, preocupaciones, enojos… Que nadie siquiera trate de aquietar esos diez últimos segundos de dolor con el cual terminará mi lastimera vida.

Cómo me gustaría perderme en el agua.

**DESOLATION**

Nunca hago espectáculo.

Detesto a la gente que lo hace. Subirse a la baranda mientras todos te ven, mientras todos imploran hipócritamente que te bajes y personas que jamás en tu vida te vieron o vivieron junto a ti sin que les importaras hasta ese momento crucial luchen porque bajes de ahí, cuando lo que más quisieran es darte el último empujón que acabe con tu miserable vida para que dejes de robarles el tiempo.

Los que se exhiben no se tiran.

Año tras año muchos estudiantes deprimidos, acosados por los "problemas" de la adolescencia o simplemente botados por sus parejas deciden probar suerte y ver si son tan valientes como para aventarse. Si esperas a decidirte hasta que estás en la baranda con los brazos abiertos, ya no lo hiciste. Pensándolo bien, es estúpido abrir los brazos, ¿qué esperan cuando los abren e intentan tirarse? Quizá que por un segundo un milagro los salvará, que sus brazos se convertirán en alas…

Alas blancas como las que cada noche sueño tengo en mi espalda.

Me río solo, dejándome de recargar en el barandal del puente, donde siempre me quedo observando el ir y venir de la corriente, como si, con los codos puestos en ese grueso barandal, siempre en el lado seguro, esperara a un amante que llegaría y me haría sonreír, me pasaría el brazo por la espalda y juntos caminaríamos de regreso a un hogar pacífico y acogedor.

Suspiro… Hoy tampoco me atreví. Pero el día que lo haga, no le avisaré a nadie. Simplemente me quedaré unos segundos mirando el caudal helado e imponente y saltaré como si supiese que un puñado de nubes me recibirá abajo. Me incorporo, comenzando a caminar entre la gente que voltea a verme. Soy extraño, lo se…

Quizá defecto genético, quizá simplemente azares del destino, mi piel es de una tonalidad blanca que recuerda a la nieve y mis ojos son rojo sangre. No tienen nada de alterado, ni son pupilentes y ni siquiera me los he tatuado. Son legítimos, como el laboratorio de medicina de mi universidad lo ha probado. Mi cabello negro acentúa un poco más esas características por las cuales muchos dejan de verme, de cruzarse conmigo. Acentúan el hecho por el cual todos se alejen de mí, por el cual no tengo amigos.

Todos lo hacen, pero él no lo hizo…

El…

A quien ya no he visto tiene más de 3 meses y se que no veré nunca más. El, quien simplemente me miró con esos ojos tan característicos de aquel que busca por una eternidad y encuentra a ese alguien luego de tanto tiempo. Mientras camino por aquel puente, comenzando a tomar el camino del parque para dar el rodeo hasta mi casa, recuerdo como fue que nos conocimos.

Venía de mi cita con mi psiquiatra, quien simplemente me miraba al punto de la desesperación puesto que no sabía ya como tratarme. Teníamos años haciendo sesiones de hipnosis, pláticas, dinámicas. Ya lo habíamos tratado todo y sin embargo esas pesadillas seguían persiguiéndome. Algunas no lo eran, pero las otras no cabía duda. Lo único que habíamos logrado concordar, era que todo se trataba de mí y un gemelo que ella llamaba mi alter-ego.

Kaiji…

Raike…

Los nombres fluctuaban alrededor de nosotros dos ¿o era de mí porque simplemente era la misma persona? Nuestro reflejo era el mismo, nuestras miradas, color de ojos, cabello… Y sin embargo ambos vestíamos tan diferente. El… ¿o era yo? Vestía de blanco a manera hippie mientras yo… ¿seguro… que era yo? Vestía de negro en un estilo gótico. Ambos pensábamos parecido aunque no igual, uno era feliz y el otro infeliz, uno vivía en la tierra y el otro en…

Una especie de mundo diferente…

Y aquí era cuando las cosas se ponían densas y fue cuando mis padres decidieron que debía tratarme profesionalmente.

Ese mundo diferente estaba lleno de magia… y ese que vivía ahí, ya fuera él o yo era el príncipe del lugar. Uno era un ángel, el otro una mezcla de demonio y mago. Tenían un hermano, alguien a manera paternal de cabellos plateados y ojos azules que siempre les sonreía y los protegía de todo, a costa de todo. Uno tenía de pareja a un pelirrojo y el otro a un hombre ya maduro de cabello negro y ojos rojos. El pelirrojo era un lobo demonio y el pelinegro era un dragón… Dorian… Akire…

Salí de mi casa cuando simplemente mis padres no se pusieron de acuerdo en qué hacer conmigo y mi mamá lloraba todas las noches cuando yo me despertaba gritando cualquiera de los dos nombres. Porque en mis pesadillas ellos morían y yo podía sentir esa desesperación saliendo de los poros de mi piel en una especie de sudor frío que me hacía temblar y casi caer en un estado de shock. Akire, Dorian. Cuánto los amábamos y cuánto lloramos su partida.

¿Quién era yo?

¿Quién era el otro?

¿Quién era mi pareja?

Las sesiones se hicieron tan recurrentes hasta llegar al punto de hacer a mi terapista mi mejor amiga y volverla obsesiva conmigo. Se frustraba con cada nuevo sueño, se alteraba con cada nuevo descubrimiento, sufría con cada muerte, cada pista, cada niño… Cada caricia, cada intimidad, cada plática, cada pelea…

Aceptó que mi locura no tenía fin, que vivía escondidos en mis sueños todos y cada uno de mis anhelos, de mis pasiones escondidas, de mis esperanzas. No le encontrábamos sentido, puesto que yo sabía, estaba convencido que los demonios, lobos que se convertían en humanos y humanos que se convertían en dragones no existían. No se explicaba como era posible el que aún así, entendiendo y diferenciando el mundo real del irreal, pudiera yo ser acosado por esos sueños.

Ese día, mientras el viento helado dejaba caer pétalos de árboles de Sakura en el piso, no sin antes revolotear por el aire, ambientando casi mágicamente el lugar. Tropecé, estúpidamente pues sabía que esa baldosa estaba defectuosa tenía más de dos años. Dejé caer las partituras de las canciones que escribía en mi tiempo libre, canciones de amor, de odio, de desengaño y despecho. Las letras se esparcieron por todo el piso, mientras mi cuerpo que esperaba el impacto contra el concreto fue detenido por unos fuertes brazos que me aferraron contra un pecho desconocido.

Y se sentía tan bien.

Una sensación de nostalgia, de tristeza y a la vez de infinito alivio me invadió de inmediato, haciéndome temblar contra esa persona a la cual ni siquiera le había visto la cara. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando divisé frente a mí a ese "dragón" que me hacía enojar tanto en mis sueños, al que… o yo o el otro igual a mí amaba tanto.

-¡¡¡Kaiji!!! – Fue su primera palabra, mientras me aferraba de los hombros fuertemente, sorprendiéndose de que en mi terror yo comenzara a quejarme del fuerte agarre que estaba lastimando mi piel.

-Creo que te confundes – Dije rápidamente, mirándole, sus ojos rojos, su cabello negro, su rostro de un hombre maduro, pero inmensamente atractivo –Me llamo Damien, no soy Kaiji… ¡¡¡No soy Raike!!! ¡¡¡No se donde está Hiro!!!! – Argumenté, sin siquiera saber porqué lo decía.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero su rostro se suavizó, mientras respondía:

-¿También lo has soñado verdad? Todos… todos hemos renacido en humanos

-¡No se de qué estás hablando! ¡Déjame ir! – Dije asustado, mientras muy en mis adentros, comprendía todo. Pero no quería creerlo, porque según mi terapeuta era un trastorno en el cual no estaba contento con mi vida y quería ser algo más, ¿no era así? ¿No sería genial ser un rockero príncipe de algún país mágico y tener poderes con los cuales incluso volver atrás la edad de un dragón milenario?

-No hemos encontrado a Raike, pero Akire, Hiro… estamos buscando a los niños, quizá en esta ciudad tengamos suerte, ¿no es curioso que todos estemos podridos en dinero para poder viajar?

Miedo… lo que se reflejaba en mi cara era el miedo absoluto a no poder aceptar que me había vuelto completamente loco y ahora mis pesadillas eran más vívidas. Lo empujé, lo hice… Mis manos lo impulsaron hacia delante, para que me dejara en paz, para que no me molestara. A lo lejos, un policía ya venía corriendo hacia nosotros, al escuchar que el hombre no me había dejado en paz y yo parecía molesto con ello.

Fue en defensa propia.

Dijo ese policía en la comisaría, mientras trataban de establecer las causas por las cuales yo había botado en la avenida a ese extranjero. "Roland Deschain" decía su identificación, pero yo se que se llamaba Dorian, yo se que me había ido a buscar para poder reunirme con personas que ya nunca más veré. Esa noche lloré como nunca en mi casa. Mi madre trataba de entrar en la habitación para poder "platicar" conmigo, aunque ya sabía que iba a reclamarme todo el escándalo que le estaba haciendo pasar a la familia.

Al día siguiente comencé a ir al puente a tomarme un café y a fumar mientras observaba el agua. Mi escape… La salida a todos mis problemas, cuando fuera más valiente… Iba todos los días, casi a la misma hora. Incluso las personas que hacían sus ejercicios en el lugar me miraban con curiosidad y casi costumbre, pensando que era una clase de artista observando su próxima obra al óleo.

Cuando dejé de pensar en todo lo que me aquejaba, me encontré nuevamente en el puente. No supe siquiera cuando volví mis pasos hasta ese lugar. Suspiré… mientras pensaba en el "hubiera"

¿Me habría reunido al final con todos esos de mis sueños?

Ya nada en mi vida estaba en orden. Estaba loco… "Maniaco depresivo" eran las palabras de los expertos, nadie podía ayudarme… Y la nostalgia… la maldita nostalgia por esas personas que yo no conocía y la culpa. La culpa que se sentía como si hubiera matado a alguien que amaba, como si lo hubiera hecho y lo extrañara… tanto… ¡tanto!

Subí al barandal, mientras las personas que corrían alrededor en ropas deportivas lanzaron gritos de alerta. No les dio tiempo de nada… En un parpadeo ya estaba volando.

No extendí mis brazos.

No tenía adonde volar.

No quería salvación.

Las letras de mis canciones volaron por todo el parque, mi cuerpo caía tan rápidamente que no me dio tiempo de sentir el arrepentimiento que dicen sienten todos los suicidas. Una sola palabra… Una sola era la que inundaba mi mente, la que grité antes de caer en esa tumba helada que sabía me atraparía en una muerte rápida y fría:

-¡¡¡DORIAN!!!

**Con mucho cariño este fic va de regalo de cumpleaños a mi mejor amiga/hermana/seme. Espero que sea de tu agrado Akire. ¡¡¡Mil felicidades!!!**


End file.
